Happy StrawHearts
by DarknightxXx
Summary: This is my first fanfic so if it sucks i am sorry i know it is short but i will make a better one soon rated T for future chapters will also have some ZoSan in future chapters for now it is LawLu


Law had formed an alliance with the straw hat pirates not only to get help with fighting but for his own reasons as well mostly just being able to be close to Luffy he found Luffy very attractive the way his messy hair would say in the wind his smile was amazing and his ability to get himself out of trouble even with the slightest bit of strength he had left. Law caught himself staring before Luffy could he looked away and then looked around to see if anyone else with them he found it settling when he was alone with Luffy he never knew why it was just peaceful "Traffy" Luffy said pulling Law out of his daydream he snapped his attention to the younger captain before. Luffy looked at Law before asking him "Do you like me?" Law was taken back by the question "Wha..What?" Law asked. Luffy looked away from the shocked but also lightly blushing Law "It's just I always catch you staring at me" Law looked away and sighed worriedly he was going to answer before Luffy started before he could get anything out "If you do like me I would be very happy with that". Law snapped his gaze quickly to Luffy he stuttered hi words not knowing to be happy, confused or shocked "Ye…Yeah I do like you Luffy" Law could feel his face starting to get hot he saw the younger teen standing next to him with a flushed and happy face they both stared at each other until Sanji came out "Dinner is ready" Luffy's smile got even bigger as he ran to the kitchen Law followed behind him they sat and ate Luffy still smiling. "You are even more happy than normal Luffy" Nami said "Yep Law said he liked me" Luffy exciting spoke Everyone looked at both of the boys sitting next to each Law flushed and Luffy smiling "Well we could have told you that" Sanji said looking at them Nami chimed in "It was quite obvious from the staring the always wanting to be with you and him blushing every time you said his name" "Just keep it down if you guys decide to you know" Luffy's eyes widened and his face became very red. They finished eating and Luffy and Law returned to their previous before dinner spots they both watched the sun set together "Law can I sleep in your room tonight?" Law Looked at Luffy and nodded they both smiled and walked over to the room Law was staying in "Luffy do you like me" Law asked Luffy smiled and nodded very happily Law pulled him in and kissed him "Goodnight Luffy"

Law woke up with an uncomfortable weight on top of him he took a couple of seconds to remember that Luffy slept with him that night before. Law slowly moved the boy off of him he stared at the messy haired sleeping peacefully teen before he got up and headed to the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he returned to the room he saw Luffy sitting up holding Law's pillow in his hands.

Luffy's eyes met with Laws "morning Traffy" the tired boy said "morning" Law said taking a shirt out of the drawer "Did you have a nice rest?" Luffy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "the best in a long time" Luffy smiled after his response

The day passed on and Law stood in the same spot as last night he always stood in this spot it gave him a view of not only the whole ship but the vast blue sea as well and he found comfort in that. He closed his eyes and thought back too last night's conversation before he could get to far into his thoughts he heard his name being called "Traffy" Laws eyes shot open he turned his head to see Luffy standing next to him he said his name again to make sure Law was listening.

"Yes Luffy?" Law asked curiously

Luffy looked at him worriedly "Can I sleep in your room again?" Luffy questioned

Law smiled at the teen which caused Luffy's cheeks to turn a light red "anytime you want to you can you don't have to ask"

Luffy smiled and walked away Law couldn't help but look at the teen as he walked away he watched him until he couldn't see him anymore an placed his attention back on the sea in front of him.


End file.
